Bother, Bother
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Draco is the biggest flirt, and Hermione is just so annoyed at the bimbos that keep surrounding him, for their stupidity. But through great animosity, comes respect. Well, as much respect as you can get from Malfoy. DH, of course. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy sat in the Great Hall, a smirk on his face. On his both sides sat two of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts, Priscilla Bates and Victoria Danes, both ignoring each other as if they were Draco's 'one and only' as they liked to address themselves. He let them believe it, if it made them happy. He sat comfortably with his arms around them, as they simpered about him, kissing his cheeks and playing with his hair and fingers.

Ah, the good life.

Oh, there was also Melinda Wakes, hugging him from behind and whispering somewhat naughty things into his ears.

His eyes swept about the Great Hall, surveying the other students, most of who were staring at him. The males looked envious of him, that he should have all the hot girls. The females looked envious of Priscilla and Victoria. No explanation necessary.

Amongst all the wistful faces, there was one stony. He wasn't really surprised. That girl had so many moral values he could vomit. It was truly revolting. He could almost see the thoughts flowing through her mind: _it is absolutely demeaning, the way those bimbos are pawing at him, _or perhaps, _Draco Malfoy is such an asshole. He's going to break those idiot girls' hearts. Why can't they see it?_

Personally, he felt quite offended that she would presume to know that he was going to break their hearts. Well. He _was_, but that was irrelevant. _She'd _never had the amazing experience of dating _him_, so how would she know?

He ignored all this and looked at all three girls, with a charming smile. They looked about ready to faint. When his eyes did another sweep of the room, that stony face still looked at him resolutely, and it was then, that he gave Hermione Granger a self-assured-'what-you-jealous?' smirk.

--

"That_ flirt_!" said Hermione Granger heatedly. "How can he sleep at night? It's preposterous!"

"Wha--?" asked Ron, staring, a bit pointedly, at that Priscilla Bates' cleavage. Ample cleavage, might Hermione add.

"Don't be such a sod, Ron. Stop staring at him."

"Hermione?" asked Harry gently. "You're kind of staring yourself." He shrugged apologetically.

"I am _not._" Hermione pointedly looked at Blaise Zabini, a few places next to Draco—to prove to Harry that she wasn't merely focusing on one Slytherin. Blaise Zabini noticed her death glare and looked at her, somewhat startled. He then saw Draco, put two and two together, and raised an eyebrow.

Hermione instantly turned bright red. Blaise grinned, shook his head, and returned to his food. He and Hermione had reached a friendship, of sorts, over some time in the library. Of course, Hermione didn't like him like _that_. Ew. She and Blaise were friends, that was all.

"'Mione, why are you letting Malfoy bother you?" asked Harry, concerned.

"I'm not; it's just the principle of the thing."

"I know, but we can't tell him what to do; that's his business."

She nodded. "You're right. I'm just being silly." She laughed. Harry _was_ right. Why bother with Malfoy?

--

The next day…

"Bye 'Mione!" said Harry, as he left for Potions class. Hermione was having Ancient Runes.

"Bye Harry! See you later,"

He nodded and left in the direction of the dungeons.

Hermione turned to go to her class. It was a bit hard navigating, what with the ten or so books she was balancing in her arms.

She had initially twenty books, but decided it was physically impossible to carry so many, and had dumped some in her dorm.

The books wobbled dangerously. They were going to topple soon if she didn't get to class. In her rush, she didn't exactly see where she was going, and she—shock, horror—bumped into someone, knocking both herself and the other person over. And her books, too. She swore.

"My, my, Granger. You have a foul tongue on you." Said a cool voice in front of her. She froze. And looked up. And swore again, somewhat more vividly this time.

She hurriedly started to scoop up her books. Seeing as Malfoy wasn't moving, she decided to let out some of yesterday's venom. "No entourage today, Malfoy? I'm surprised."

He mildly replied "I think they all ran away as soon as they saw your face. I wasn't as lucky, unfortunately."

"My heart bleeds buttermilk."

"It should." He replied plainly, his eyes sparkling. She rolled her own eyes and returned to collecting her books.

He swiftly picked up a few of them and asked, "What's your next class?"

Too surprised by this astonishingly humane question, she didn't make an effort to reply rudely. "Ancient Runes. Why?"

"Oh, good. I can prevent you from injuring someone else, then."

"W-what?" she stammered.

"I have Ancient Runes next, too, Granger."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Not helping you. Helping the poor people you would have possibly killed by tottering around with all these books."

She narrowed her eyes. He stood up and brushed himself off. Then he held out his hand for her to take. Seeing her shocked expression, he rolled his eyes.

_Stop gaping like a fish, Granger and make a snarky comment._

"You don't look like you have any disinfectant with you right now." She commented.

"Feeling sorry for me?" was he _never_ at a loss for words, thought Hermione, irritated.

Muttering, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. It was surprisingly warm, she thought. She hadn't expected that. _Well, what _did _you expect, Granger? Just because he's a complete bastard doesn't mean he's _dead.Why did she keep calling herself Granger, even inside her head? She wondered.

She stumbled a step or so forward when he pulled her up, and found herself about three centimeters away from his neck. She could feel his warm breath on the top of her head. Turning red, she laughed nervously and stepped back, only to find that he too, had gone somewhat red.

_Huh. Seems almost human,_ she thought, and rolled her eyes as he smirked at her face (completely crimson), and they went, wordlessly, to Ancient Runes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Malfoy, hurry up." Said Hermione impatiently as Draco deliberately sauntered along, at his own pace (about as fast as a sloth that had just recovered from a coma; she said so, too).

_Just because _he_ doesn't care about missing class doesn't mean I don't. _Though this was not strictly true. Draco had scored just as well in the exams as she did.

"Hard for me to, Granger." He said calmly. "Not my fault your books weigh as much as three baby elephants, Hagrid, or _you._"

That stung, but she tried not to let it show. Staring resolutely away from him, so he wouldn't see her eyes becoming glossy with tears—_why did she care what Malfoy thought, anyway? Well, it wasn't _just _what he thought; anyone could have said that and it would have hurt as much—_and walked a bit more briskly.

Draco appeared to notice that he'd overstepped the limit and said, as nonchalantly and uncaringly as possible "Joking, Granger. Relax."

If anything, she stiffened even more. He shoulders squared, her chin went up, and her stride quickened. Draco was practically running to keep up. She didn't respond, but her physical reaction told him that she'd heard.

"Granger." He sighed.

"What." She asked sharply, coldly, hardly. He winced.

"Are you _going_ to make me apologize."

"I never asked you to do anything."

_Women._

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" she asked. _Merlin, she was sapping this for all it was worth, wasn't she?_

"For comparing you to Hagrid. Or three baby elephants." He muttered.

"Hmm." Was all she said, but she relaxed, a bit, and her pace slowed down. She couldn't, however, scrub the tears out of her eyes without putting down her books, and if she did that, he would see. If she blinked, they would overflow. Shit.

He caught up to her and looked at her. "Merlin, Granger, are you _crying_?"

She rolled her eyes as convincingly as possible. "No." she said scornfully.

He shrugged. "Whatever you say." But he felt genuinely sorry, an emotion that was strictly prohibited by the Malfoy family.

"Yep." She said as cheerfully as possible. Jeesh, why had she been crying, anyway?

Now _he_ relaxed a bit.

"I suppose you're going to tell all your goons that I was upset by you calling me fat. Going to have a good laugh about it, aren't we. Planning on uploading it to Facebook?" She said dryly. Shit, how did that slip out?

"Is that really what you think I do all day? Gossip about Gryffindors?" he asked, surprised. "And if it means anything, you're not fat."

"I know that's all you do." She informed him, ignoring the last sentence, though she felt a bit happier inside.

"For what it's worth, it's not. And I'm not. Really, I'd think you'd know that my parents raised me better than that." he sounded a bit injured.

She snorted her disbelief at the ridiculousness of the statement. Lucius and Narcissa? Bringing up children properly? Ha. Nice one. You should be a comedian rather than a death eater.

Seeing her expression, he said, "Yes well. You ought to know that they didn't really bring me up."

"Oh." She said, getting the picture. She never really saw Draco's parents as the loving, nurturing, group-hug, family-time type of people.

"Yep. Oh. Anyways, what's Facebook?" He asked, curiously. She grinned and said "It'd take me a month to explain. I'll tell you later."

Finally, they reached the class.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, what an honour. And to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" asked Professor Pitkilp (new guy).

They blushed. How do you respond to that? _It's our class, nitwit. _Thought Hermione. There were muffled giggles around the class.

"Let me make something perfectly clear, children. If you consider yourself above coming to class on time like the rest of us, you need not come to the class at all. One week's detention and you will go to the library and write a three thousand word essay on the ancient culture of the Gilbertars. By tomorrow. Dismissed."

Gaping at his back in disbelief, Hermione and Draco exited the class.

"I cannot believe that…_nitwit._" Draco wrinkled his nose, looking extremely cute as he did so, Hermione couldn't help but notice with a certain amount of disgust at herself.

"My sentiment exactly. I think he's really got it in for us."

"Yes, but _why_? What did I ever do, except make his class radiate with my ample good looks and charm?"

"I think that's sort've why he hates you. Either you distract his class, or he's jealous."

"Hah. So you admit I'm hot."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," she said with a raised eyebrow and a tiny grin.

He grinned back and they went to the library.

--

The library was almost empty, as most students were in their classes. Hermione and Draco selected a table and took out some parchment and their quills and their inkwells.

"Crap." Hermione said, when she saw her almost-empty inkwell. She hadn't bothered to buy a new one at the beginning of the year, as she'd had some left over from last year and she didn't think it was worth it to buy another. Plus, the new books were already taking their toll on her parents' pockets. They were well-off, but not _rich_.

The fact that Draco was there made her feel even more embarrassed. It was one thing to look stupid in front of a friend, but another thing entirely to look stupid in front of an enemy.

"You can share mine, if you want." He said with a small smile as he pushed his full-to-the-brim inkwell to the center of the table where they could both access it.

She blushed. "Thanks."

He nodded, dipped his quill in and started writing. She followed suit, tentatively and started writing.

Merlin, her brain wasn't working, she thought fifteen minutes later as she stared at her blank-except-for-the-name-at-the-top parchment.

She needed sugar. Fortunately, she had some on her at the moment. She took out a small bag of cinnamon drops from her bag. Her favourite. Noticing the librarian's sharp stare on her, she ducked her head and kept it inconspicuously on her lap. Eating was strictly prohibited in the library.

Draco looked at her curiously. He didn't appear to be focusing much, either. His page was blank like hers.

Taking one, she put in subtly in her mouth and sucked, feeling the sweetness spread in her mouth. She held the bag out under the table, for him, and noticing her odd position, he reached his arm out too.

Feeling the bag, he accepted, accidentally brushing his fingers against hers for a moment. Looking at the bag in his hand, he identified the label, and grinned and took one, before handing the bag back to her, ensuring their hands didn't make contact this time.

She took it back and subtly stowed it in her bag again. He grinned at her again and pulled out a spare bit of parchment from his bag.

_I didn't think you one for breaking the rules, _it read in his elegant script.

_Yes, well._ She scribbled back. _I need sugar to think. Cinnamon drops are sugar, and they happen to be my favourite._

_Oh? What a coincidence. They're my favourite too._ He smiled at her when she looked at him after reading that last statement. She looked startled. How could she respond to that? Fortunately, she didn't have to, as Draco, with a smile, returned to his parchment, a silvery blonde lop of hair falling into his eyes.

This prompted her to look at him properly for the first time, from an objective point of view, as a person who didn't hate him. And she found that she could finally see why girls swooned over him so much.

She would go from the top. His hair. It was, quite plainly, gorgeous. Silvery platinum blonde locks of the softest, silkiest hair were one of the main reasons why girls loved him so much. They must love to run their fingers through it, thought Hermione, as a completely objective third-party observer with absolutely no personal interest or curiosity in the matter.

Then, of course, the eyes. Pale blue gray, they matched his hair perfectly. Wide and innocent when he wanted, charming at the first glance, warm if you were his friend, and cold and cruel if you weren't, his eyes were his most expressive feature.

Then came his skin. Translucent, pale skin made him look almost like a vampire. It was soft, and smooth and clear, and his skin alone could make a girl, any girl—excluding Hermione, because she was, of course, a completely objective third-party observer with absolutely no personal interest or curiosity in the matter—swoon. His nose was long and straight, and strong and his lips had the most attractive cupid's arch and contrasted quite strongly against the rest of his rather pale features, being red.

His neck was long and slim, and were attached to a pair of slender shoulders, which joined into two long, slim arms at the ends of which there were similarly long and slim fingers.

As for his body…well. Suffice it to say, Draco Malfoy had _the_ hottest body Hermione had ever seen.

This was all, of course, from a completely objective third-party observer with absolutely no personal interest or curiosity in the matter.

He had a slim waist and sinewy build that made all the females in Hogwarts drool, and long, long legs that Hermione knew would look—for lack of a better word—sexy in skinny jeans.

Of course, from the point of view of a completely objective third-party observer with absolutely no personal interest or curiosity in the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the sugar had sufficiently spread through her system, Hermione felt a stream of ideas for her essay begin to flow.

She wrote out the introductory statement before her quill became dry. Well, it would, since she had been sitting there, chewing on it for so long. But this was one of the times she wished ballpoint pens could be used, but with a strict jerk like Pitkilp, she doubted it would be accepted, and she would only have to start all over again.

She reached out to dip her quill in the inkwell, and, to her embarrassment, so did Malfoy—though she supposed she really should call him Draco by now…were they down to first name basis? She didn't know. She would have to wait and find out— at the same moment.

They both flushed and he gestured with his other hand for her to go ahead. She felt suddenly shy—it was _his_ inkwell, after all—and hastily dipped her quill in and retrieved it, fortunately preventing ink from splattering everywhere.

To hide her probably-red face, she started writing quickly, not looking up at all. She saw him look at her from the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow and grinned, before dipping his quill to the parchment—a billion times more gracefully than she had—and beginning to write. _Shit._

--

One and a half hour later, they had both almost finished, and they frantically scribbled to finish up before their next class started.

"What's your next period?" she asked quietly.

"Herbology. You?"

"Same. Do we have all the same lessons today, or something?"

"Not sure. What do you have after Herbology?"

"Transfiguration, then Arithmetic then Charms and Potions."

"I have all the same things!" he said, surprised. She was surprised too. "Wow, really? We've been using these timetables since the beginning of this year and we still don't know that we have all the same classes on Mondays? We must be spectacularly unobservant."

He sniffed. "Speak for yourself, Granger. I happen to be a highly intelligent person with better things to do than compare timetables with Gryffindors. Let alone a Golden Trio member." There was no mistaking the arrogance.

"Uh huh." She was surprised that he hadn't called her a mudblood, chose to ignore the topic and said instead "So I guess we're not down to first name basis."

He seemed at a loss for words, for once. "I'm not sure… are we?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. I suppose. I wouldn't mind. But hey, if you don't want to… at least Granger is better than mudblood."

He winced. "Yes, about that. I sort've feel a bit…bad about all that." silence. "But you can't tell anyone I said that! Or that I was even talking to you! My father…" he shuddered, looking, if possible, even paler. "He would kill me if he knew I was associating with Gryffindors, let alone…well. You know."

She nodded. She knew. "Thanks." It was as close to an apology as she was going to get and she appreciated it.

"I don't mind first name basis." He said suddenly, going back to the topic they had originally been discussing.

"Oh. Er, neither do I. Um. Draco." the word was foreign to her lips.

"Well then, Hermione." If he was in the least uncomfortable with using her first name, he didn't let on. "I guess this makes us acquaintances?"

"I suppose so. Acquaintances, of sorts." She added.

He grinned, and so did she.

This would certainly be interesting.

--

A week later…

"Hello, Hermione." came a cool voice from behind the chair where Hermione was sitting in the library.

She jumped a bit, and Draco smirked. She rolled her eyes but said "Hi Draco."

"What's up?"

"This crap Potions thing. I've been at it for hours and I haven't gotten anywhere." She tapped her potions homework impatiently with her quill.

"Lemme see." With that, he swiped it from her desk and read the questions. "Aw, come on. Compared to that Arithmetic rubbish whatisface chucked at us yesterday, this is easy."

"Arithmetic?" she asked in surprise. "I finished that in about ten minutes. Nonsensical, yes, but hard, not really. And the guy's name is Wimbledon."

"Whatisface, Wimbledon, what's the difference?" he shrugged dismissively. She couldn't help but grin. So did he.

And with that, they started helping each other with Potions and Arithmetic.

"You know, as strange as it seems, we make pretty good partners." Said Hermione when they were done.

"You know, as much as I never thought I'd hear that, I actually agree with you." Said Draco, glancing at her and smiling. Actually smiling. He looked maybe even hotter when he smiled than when he smirked or grinned.

_Don't get me wrong, when he smirks/grins, he is unbelievably, drop dead gorgeous, and it's the same when he smiles, but when he smiles, it's gorgeous in a different way._

Hermione rolled her eyes inwardly. These descriptions wouldn't make sense to anyone but her.

--

Hermione was BORED. She did not have a clue what to do. It was no use studying, because everything she read just seemed to fly out her head the moment it went in. This happened very rarely, but it still happened.

And anyways, it was too nice a day to be cooped up in the library, hunching over a book like some weird hermit. So instead, she sat outside, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun—it came rarely these days—and watched the water lap in the wind that was coming in sudden bursts. But despite all the nice-ness around her, Hermione had never been one to be able to sit around and appreciate beauty for a long period of time. It was why she had no patience for art or music or other non-scientific-or-strictly-academic subjects of the sort.

So she was bored. And she was alone. As we all know, being bored is one thing, but being bored _alone_ is ten times worse.

"Morning beaver." Said Draco jokingly, sitting down gracefully next to her.

She grinned. "Morning, ferret."

"Though you technically aren't a beaver anymore." He noted, studying her in a way that made her feel self-conscious.

"You're not technically a ferret." She retorted with a smile.

"Details, details." He shrugged. Moving on to the next subject, rather fast, Hermione noticed with some amusement (he was like her in the sense that he didn't like to stick to one topic for too long, nor did he give a considered-to-be appropriate pause in between topics) and asked, "Enjoying the scenery?"

She scowled. "I would be, if not for the fact that I'm so bored, I could jump in the lake."

He smirked. "Not one for scenery?"

She shook her head vehemently, and he seemed amused.

She hastened to add "I mean, it's not like I want to be shut up in a small dark gray room for the rest of my days, but I don't want to be stuck in a gorgeously scenic and serene place either."

He looked somewhat surprised. "That's exactly how I feel." He said.

She smiled. "I suppose we're not _that_ different after all."

He grinned. "I suppose not."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! I'm glad you've been liking this fic so far. But for this chappie, rather than just Draco and Hermione, I've added in a bit of Hermione's relationship with everyone else, like Harry, Ginny, Blaise, etc. So don't be disappointed or anything! Hopefully you'll see some Draco at the end of the chappie. I haven't quite worked it out yet. Haha. Well, anyways, enjoy! And review!!!!

**Chapter 4**

And with no words spoken about the topic, Hermione and Draco, complete and utter polar opposites, became friends.

Not even distant, I-call-you-on-Christmas-to-wish-you-and-that's-as-far-as-we-go type friends. Hermione knew this when in Potions class, even though there were plenty of other empty tables to go to, Draco sat next to her.

Of course, this didn't mean that Draco was actually pursuing Hermione _romantically_, or anything, and his never-ending line of girlfriends remained never-ending.

It sort of bothered Hermione that he could manage to have eight girlfriends at a time, but she didn't ever say anything to him for the fear that he might laugh and endlessly tease her about it.

Not that _she _was _interested_ in him like _that._ Just out of friendly concern. And that was actually the truth.

One day, in the Great Hall, Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron, as per normal. Harry smiled at her in welcome. She smiled back. Harry was so _sweet. _She knew she was lucky to have him as a friend. She considered Harry a brother.

Soon enough, Ginny came to sit down next to them. Ron was relatively silent, except for the disgusting way in which he ate.

Hermione glanced across the table, to see Draco, with the customary girls surrounding him. He was flirting like there was no tomorrow. Harry asked, genuinely curious, "Aren't those girls missing their meals by swooning around him like that?"

Hermione responded with a roll of her eyes towards the girls and said "That's the point. They don't eat. At all."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wow. That's… wow."

Hermione snorted. "You're telling me."

Ginny sounded wistful when she spoke, "I wish I had self-control like them. Look at me! I have a _paunch._ Only middle-aged bald _men_ are supposed to have _paunches._" She jabbed at her perfectly flat stomach and Hermione said forcefully—for Ginny's own good—"Don't be stupid. You do _not_ need to go on a diet."

Harry, for his part, looked relieved that Hermione was finally talking sense. Until she said "If anyone needs to go on a diet, it's me."

Harry groaned. "Why do the two women I love the most have such low self-esteem?"

Hermione was touched. Ginny already knew Harry loved her, but was still touched. Hermione hugged Harry, and was followed by Ginny.

She loved having such amazing friends. This touching moment in which Hermione, Harry and Ginny grew closer in their already rock solid friendship was broken when Ron rudely reached across all three of them to get to the pie, which he then began to stuff down his throat like there was no tomorrow.

--

Hermione was in the library, reading. She was sitting alone, and the library was almost deserted. Just then, she heard footsteps enter the library.

She turned around and saw, not surprisingly, Blaise. He was often in the library at the same time as her.

"Hey, Blaise." She smiled and waved.

He grinned and came to sit down across her. "Hello, 'Mione. What're you reading?"

"Some book about the act of growing Murthog root. Apparently, it's so complex they had to write a whole book about it. And Sprout gave us an essay on it."

He snorted. "Murthog roots? Thos things are the most useless plants I have ever seen!"

"I know!" she exclaimed. "The chapter titled 'Usages for Murthog Roots' is only one page long and it has one line saying that the 'main' usage for them is to cure the effects of weak love potions."

He smirked. "Main usage or _only _usage?"

She grinned. "You took the words out of my mouth."

He said "Yes, I often do that. I am supremely intelligent you know." His tone was matter-of-fact.

"Remind me why I became friends with you again?" she asked mock-curiously.

"Because of my good looks, charm, charisma, intelligence, good looks and incredible sexiness." He said frankly. She shrugged inwardly. She couldn't deny it, but she'd never thought about Blaise like that. Except for the intelligence bit. He was exceptionally smart and they both knew it.

She shrugged dismissively. "Eh. You're okay. I guess." She said jokingly.

He played along. "Why, Hermione, love, whatever do you mean by that?"

"Oh shut it." She grinned.

He bowed deeply, which was a bit hard, considering he was sitting down, but he pulled it off.

A while later, he commented "You know, I didn't think you and Drake would become friends."

She grinned. "Neither did I, about two weeks ago. Who knows how it happened?"

He grinned. "Only you, Hermione, could forget how you and your arch nemesis from Slytherin became friends."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, what does being Slytherin have to do with it? Not all Slytherins are completely evil. Case in point: you."

He looked at her with an arched eyebrow and he smiled, almost wolfishly, showing her a set of white teeth. "I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you." He said in a cool, calm voice with something hidden under it. She felt somewhat freaked out, until his face broke into a triumphant smile at her panicky face and said "HAH. I had you, didn't I?"

Her jaw dropped. "How did you do that?"

He smiled again and she reached across the table, grabbed both his arms and pulled up his sleeves in search of the Dark Mark or something of the sort. "Oi!" he protested. "Stop molesting me. I know I'm hot, but isn't this a bit extreme?"

She looked at him long and hard and then turned back to see his forearms, which were unmarked, to her relief.

With a mock-humph, he snatched his arms back and pulled his sleeves back down his arms, looking at her mutinously.

"Well, you looked possessed." She said defensively. "And anyways, that just proves my point. Not all Slytherins are bad. So there."

He looked thoughtful as though he hadn't heard her. "How did we get to this topic again?"

She faltered. "I honestly have no idea."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing, until the librarian asked them if the wished to continue their conversation in the principal's office.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," drawled a voice that made Hermione snap her head up in surprise.

"Oh. Hello Drake." Said Blaise, grinning. "Actually, you are sort of interrupting something." He said, his face now deadpan. Hermione looked at Blaise in surprise as they had just been reading.

"Oh?" asked Draco with a grin.

"Yes. We were right in the middle of raunchy, animalistic sex, you know."

"Oh! I see." Said Draco playing along, smirking at Hermione's aghast expression.

"Yes. So if you don't mind, bugger off so me and 'Mione can continue."

"Ah, yes, of course. I wouldn't want you to stop what you were doing on _my _account, or anything."

"Yes, I'm sure." They were speaking very formally as though they were distant relatives, but the humour was twinkling in their eyes.

"However, does Hermione have anything to say about this?" asked Draco, his amused eyes moving to her making her blush, for some reason.

She regained her self-control and retorted, "No, just wondering how you managed to scrape those girls off your back."

"Ah, yes. A fascinating story to be sure, but it is too long to be told now." His grin grew more pronounced.

"I see." She smiled at him, though it was somewhat forced. The question had been a sort-of-sincere one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione sat at the Great Hall, studying like there was no tomorrow. Charms. She had a test in about six hours, at ten a.m. sharp.

Yes, at the moment, it was four a.m. at the moment, but she had to study. She had been slacking off for the past two days!!

She was truly getting lazy.

She stared at her book, absorbing all its contents and forcing herself to memorize them.

Just then, Draco came running in to the Great Hall, a huge stack of books and parchment in his arms, panting, his eyes wide.

"Hermione." He stopped to catch his breath.

"Thank Merlin you're here." He continued.

She jumped to her feet, worried. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

He looked at her, a wild look in his eye. _Dear Merlin, he's possessed. Either that, or Death Eaters are here._

"_Is something wrong?_" he echoed, staring at her as though she were mad. "Of _course_ something's wrong! I haven't finished studying for the charms test today, that's what's wrong! I woke up about five minutes ago and realized I didn't know how to undo a Quickall charm!"

It was then she noticed that his hair was standing in pyramid spikes, despite its longish (a bit above his collar) length. She had never seen him this panicky before.

"Draco, relax. We still have three hours before breakfast."

He appeared to realize that he must look like a lunatic (he didn't really) and ran his fingers through his hair to neaten it a bit. With mixed results.

"Oh. Well. Um. May I?" he asked, gesturing to the seat across her, his calmness somewhat regained, the hysterical edge gone from his voice.

She smiled. "Thought you'd never ask." He grinned briefly before sitting down and opening his books.

And so, in silence, they both studied hard, scribbling notes and random seeming acronyms to help them remember their work.

--

"Hermione?" asked Harry gently a while later. She and Draco were sitting in the same spots and hadn't even realized it had been three hours. Draco jumped.

_If he was seen at the _Gryffindor_ table, he would be stoned to death. _

"Oh. Harry." Hermione glanced nervously at Draco who returned the look. "Hi."

"Hi. Er, Malfoy? I would suggest that you go to the Slytherin table to continue your work. You know. For the school's sanity. And your life. Because you'll be lynched if Ron sees you."

"I was just about to do that." remarked Draco, scooping up his books and sauntering casually to the Slytherin table with a 'See you in Charms' look at Hermione.

"Um, Hermione, I don't mean to interfere, but I must ask: Malfoy? I mean, I can understand Zabini. Well, sort of. But isn't Malfoy a bit far from the people you usually hang out with?"

"Actually, we're not that different." Said Hermione, hesitantly. She wasn't sure how Harry would take the news.

"Oh. Well… er. Okay, I suppose it's none of my business." Then he gave her a quick smile and sat down next to her before asking, "You hungry? Cos I'm really starving."

She smiled. "Harry, you're always starving."

He grinned. "No, Ron's always starving, I'm almost always starving."

She rolled her eyes and grinned. Harry was a great friend to have, truly and honestly.

--

Later, during breakfast…

"Hermione." Said Ginny, seriously. So serious, in fact, that she had Harry's attention as well.

"Yes?"

"You're with Malfoy, aren't you?" she asked.

Hermione spluttered. "W-what?"

"You _are!_" she announced triumphantly. "I must admit, I am a bit jealous. He _is _so hot."

"Hey!" protested Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes with a grin and said, "Harry, I may be taken, but I'm not dead."

"Should I be worried?" asked Harry to Hermione.

"No." she advised him. "It's normal. Especially when you're talking about Malfoy."

He gave them both a somewhat suspicious look and Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be stupid Harry. I love you ten thousand times more. And besides, I wouldn't steal him from Hermione. It goes against the laws of the Sisterhood."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Firstly, he isn't mine to be stolen from. And secondly, what the hell is the Sisterhood?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "Don't joke around, 'Mione. Now is hardly the time. So, are you with him or not?"

"NO!"

"Then get with him. Now."

"I don't even like him like _that_. We're friends, is all."

"Well, aren't we glad that's cleared up." Said a cheerful voice behind them. Hermione froze. Ginny froze. Harry sniggered as if to say 'serves you right'.

"Draco!" said Hermione with as convincing a laugh as possible.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes filled with gleeful wickedness.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Oh, everything, really." He said with as shrug.

_Shit. Shit. SHIT. _

"I wish a hole would open up in the ground and swallow me forever." Muttered Hermione, and when Draco's grin grew wider, she knew he had heard.

In her head, she used some more rather unladylike language.

"_Language,_ Hermione, please." Said Ginny, looking at her reproachfully.

_Fuc*. Was that out loud?_

She blushed.

Draco smirked. "'Mione, I just wanted to know if you're going to Ancient Runes anytime soon."

"I…" she faltered. She still hadn't quite gotten over the shock/embarrassment. "I was just heading there."

"Oh, good." He smiled. "Want to go together?"

"I would love to." She said on autopilot and stood up, grabbing her books. "Bye Harry, bye Ginny."

"Bye." They chorused in synchrony, and Ginny gave her a conspiratorial wink, at which Hermione glared, as if to say 'if you hadn't said anything, none of this would have happened'.

Draco watched this with a raised eyebrow. When she turned to face him, he asked, "Ready?" she nodded, blushing again.

"Well, then, ladies first." he said with a smirk.

"Age before beauty." She retorted.

"Well, that just adds on to what I said." He said, managing to think of a quick reply, still he looked somewhat affronted.

She rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him. With a grin at Harry and Ginny, the latter of which almost fainted, he walked behind Hermione, leaving Harry and Ginny to deal with the silent Gryffindor table.

"Ladies first, my eye." Hermione was muttering under her breath.

He smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Finally…the charms test…

Draco and Hermione sat down next to each other with an uneasy glance. They were both a bundle of nerves about the test.

"Well, children." Announced Flitwick entering the class. "The test will begin now." He began to distribute the question papers around the class, along with two apples, a bottle of water and a flower.

"Please write your names and houses on the first page of each paper, and once you are done, you may begin. You have one hour and ten minutes. Good luck."

Hermione and Draco were already on the third or fourth question of the theory segment. They had been doing this for five years and didn't want to waste any more time than was strictly necessary.

And for about forty-five minutes, only the scratching of quills against parchment and the occasional plop as ink dropped in blobs on the table in the students' hurry to finish.

"You have five more minutes." Announced Flitwick, one hour and five minutes later. It wasn't strictly necessary. Both Flitwick and the students knew they were well aware of the time. Flitwick just did it to induce some fear in the students of not completing it on time. Secretly Flitwick enjoyed watching Neville Longbottom's face when he announced that their time was almost up. The panic that came over the boy's face…ah. Classic.

--

"All right! Time's up, quills down. Mr. Longbottom," said Flitwick, somewhat impatiently. "I said quills down, not head down," he was referring to the fact that Neville had just banged his head rather hard on his desk. Giggles cam from the class. Hermione and Draco exchanged a grin.

--

"I am _so_ glad that's over." Said Hermione, when she found Draco outside the class (he had been—extremely sweetly, Hermione couldn't help but note—waiting for her).

"I know. Now all we have to worry about are the Ancient Runes, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmetic, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts tests." He said dryly. She couldn't help but give a giggle.

"True. But at least one of the damned things is out of our way. Personally I'm worried about Ancient Runes. Pitkilp's a…he's a…" she struggled to find a word suitable to describe him.

"A completely stark raving mad bastard of a man?" suggested Draco with a grin.

She smiled. "Exactly. Or woman." He sniggered.

"EHEM." Said a loud, whiny voice behind them. "Shit." They muttered at the same time. Pitkilp.

"I would _love_ to hear more on what you perceive of my character." Began the stark raving mad bastard of a man. Hermione and Draco exchanged glances. They anticipated the last bit of the sentence. "IN DETENTION." He never failed to satisfy. _One month, both of you. Now get out of my sight before I transport you to Ancient Greece. _Thought Hermione. Somehow she had a feeling that this was what he would say.

"One month, both of you. Now get out of my sight before I transport you to Ancient Greece." Snapped Pitkilp before storming off. He truly never failed to satisfy.

"Nice to see you too." muttered Draco under his breath, and fingered his wand. Hermione froze, mid-giggle. He wasn't going to…_crucio_ or _Aveda Kedavra _him or anything was he? He wouldn't. Would he?

"Don't look so scared, Granger." Said Draco, looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a half grin. "I just want to have a bit of fun, is all."

He whispered a few words, and Pitkilp sneezed, loudly, before he tripped over his robes and tumbled onto a poor male student, who screeched like a girl. "MOLEST!" was generally the word that came out of his mouth.

Thanks to this, Pitkilp started screeching in protest as well, and girls and boys alike gave them all odd, somewhat scared looks, before hurrying on. Just then, McGonagall came. "RAYMOND." She snapped. Pitkilp instantly got up. "You." She said to the student. "Go." She gestured with her wand in the general direction of Hermione and Draco and narrowed her eyes.

"Time to go." Said Draco, before grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her along. This only succeeded in making McGonagall narrow her eyes even further.

--

Once out of sight, they burst into peals of laughter so loud, passers-by stared at them. Not that there were too many passers-by.

Hermione doubled over, clutching her sides. Once they had almost recovered, Hermione said, "You are so _bad._"

He grinned roguishly. "Hermione, love, Slytherin, remember?"

"How could I forget." She muttered, and his grin grew wider, until she punched him in the shoulder.

"Owww." He said, sounding like a whiny ten year old.

"You sound like a whiny ten year old." She informed him. _An extremely hot whiny ten year old._

He pouted. _ A goddamned sexy hot whiny ten year old._ She corrected herself mentally. "Why Hermione, darling, you wound me."

"Oh shut up." She said ignoring the slight flutter in her chest at the word 'darling' and 'love'.

He stuck our his tongue at her and she rolled her eyes. "Come on. Time for Potions."

"Ngeh." He waved a hand about dismissively.

"What' that supposed to mean?"

"That I hate Potions."

"Wow, really?" asked Hermione, truly surprised. "I would have thought that you loved Potions, what with Snape being the teacher and all."

"That," he said, with a wounded sniff, "is an extremely biased way of thinking." He looked so adorable, Hermione could have hugged him.

"How so?"

"Well, personally, I never liked Snape." Draco said, much to Hermione's shock. "He's always been a bit…narrow-minded for my tastes."

"You don't say." Said Hermione sarcastically. Calling Snape sarcastic would be like calling Hitler a tad aggressive. "I never would have thought that Snape is narrow-minded, you know."

He scowled at the memory of Snape. "Yes, well. There are loads of Slytherins, myself included, who are a bit tired of Snape. I mean, hating half-bloods is all fine and good for a _while, _but it gets boring when you're too extreme about it. No offense." He added.

"Is that how you always think of me?" she asked suddenly, not looking at him, but rather at the corridor ahead of them.

"What?"

"Is that how you always think of me?" she repeated. "A mudblood? What I mean is, when you see me, at a first glance, do you think of a half-blood?"

He paused for a moment and thought about her question. "No." he said finally. "I mean, it _used_ to be like that at first, but now…no." he said decisively. "Before I knew you I used to think of you as a mudblood. But now I know you, and I'm glad I do. Because if I were asked to sum up Hermione Granger in one word, mudblood would definitely not be it."

This was the nicest thing Draco had ever said to Hermione, and she was a bit startled to find her eyes welling up.

"Oh, Granger, are you crying again?" he asked, instantly lightening the mood. "When I insult you, you cry. When I say something nice, and honest, might I add, you cry. Jeesh."

She half-giggled and gave Draco a half hug. "Thanks, Draco."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hermiooneeeee." Singsonged Ginny the next time she saw her.

"Ginny, before you blather something really stupid that Draco might hear, shall we go to the Room of Requirement?"

Ginny looked miffed. "Fine. Doesn't matter. As long as I get to have this talk with you."

"Okay…"

So they went to the room of requirement where they shut the door firmly behind them.

"So." Said Ginny, in an almost-delirious-with-joy voice.

"Ginny, if you're going to try and make me tell you that I love Draco, you're going to be disappointed."

"Oh don't be silly, Hermione. I know you love him; you just don't want to admit it."

"GINNY! I. DO. NOT. LOVE. DRACO. MALFOY!"

"Oh, of course you do, silly. I've seen the way you gaze at him, your eyes filled with lust…" Ginny broke off.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

This was, of course, entirely untrue, and somewhat stupid. She felt _nothing_, absolutely _nothing_ for Malfoy. They were friends. Just like her and Blaise.

So there. However, when she said this to Ginny, Ginny dismissively rolled her eyes and said "Oh, whatever, Granger. Have it your way. But by next year at the _most_, you will be together with Draco Malfoy. Mark. My words."

"Consider them marked." Said Hermione, narrowing her eyes, as if it were a bet with Ginny. Ginny returned the gesture. Now, they weren't fighting or anything. It was their closeness that allowed Hermione to do this without feeling awkward. And she loved Ginny and everything, but this was a bit stupid.

Couldn't Ginny _see_ that she did NOT love Draco Malfoy?

--

"Would anyone care to explain this phenomenon?" droned Professor Sprout on day in Herbology. Half the class was dead asleep, including Hermione and Draco, who sat side by side, bored to tears, or, in this case, sleep.

There was silence. "CHILDREN." She trilled loudly. _Bloody hell, she has a high pitched voice._ Thought Draco groggily as he had just been snapped out of his sleep by that annoying woman.

Next to him, Hermione dozed quietly (having mercifully been allowed to sleep), her forehead resting on the back of her forearms. He couldn't help but smile at her peaceful expression. She was very pretty, he couldn't help but note with some amount of embarrassment at himself.

Her dark brown hair curled and fell about her face in silky locks, and went down to below her shoulder-blades.

She had high cheekbones, and an oval face that went well with her full, soft lips, straight nose and wide brown eyes, now closed.

"Ms. GRANGER." Said Sprout loudly.

Hermione's eyes flew open in a panic. Her head jerked up, along with Draco's and half the class.

Hurriedly raking her hair out of her face with her fingers, Hermione asked "Yes?"

"Explain to the class what happens to Horntrot weeds on a waxing gibbous moon night." Said Sprout, sounding smug. She probably knew Hermione hadn't been paying a bit of attention.

"Er…well…um…" stammered Hermione.

Draco conspiratorially whispered "They grow wings and start flying around unless properly contained." His lips barely moving. She shot him a grateful look before repeating the answer to Sprout, who said with pursed lips, "Hmm." Before continuing to teach.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks," she whispered.

He flashed her a brief smile and said "Anytime… Briar Rose." Cheekily.

She turned bright red at his implication that she was Sleeping Beauty. "Shut up." She said, trying to cover by rolling her eyes.

He just smirked, looking highly amused.

"Briar Rose my eye." She muttered.

He grinned. "It wasn't an insult, Granger," he reminded her with a playful grin.

She narrowed her eyes, but inside, her heart sped up. For some reason.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once they left class, Hermione looked at Draco and said sincerely "Thanks Draco, really."

He looked a bit surprised. "What for?"

Now she looked surprised. "For telling me the answer. Sprout would've killed me. And then given me detention."

He grinned. "Well then, you're very welcome." There was a brief pause, in which she smiled at him, and he continued "You know, never in a million years would I have thought Hermione Granger would ever—_ever—_fall asleep in class."

She scowled at the memory. "Yes, well, I haven't been having much sleep lately."

"Oh. Insomnia?" he asked, concerned.

She snorted. "I wish. Lavender snores like a bulldozer."

He winced, then smirked. "Poor you."

"I know."

Moving on to a new topic, he asked, "Hey, I just remembered. We have detention from Pitkilp or something, right? Why haven't we done that yet?"

She looked blank. Then the memory came to her. "Oh, because he was supposed to tell us _when _to report for detention, but what with you making him trip over that student and all, I think he must have forgotten. And he went home for a while to get over some trauma, or something. Family stuff. I think he's coming back today." She waved a hand about dismissively, then frowned. "Why do I know all that?"

He sniggered. "You tell me."

"I think Ginny's starting to rub off on me."

He sniggered some more and coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'gossip-monger'. She scowled and whacked him. "I am _not._"

"Not what, love?" he asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes, then widened them. "Speak of the devil. Pitkilp alert."

"Innocent humans: take cover!" he muttered as Pitkilp waddled purposefully over to them.

"Professor." Greeted Hermione, brightly as possible.

"Hmm. Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you have been scheduled for detention starting tomorrow afternoon, all the way till Friday. Usual times." (there was an allocated time slot for all detention students, according to years, so Hermione and Draco knew the 'usual time')

"Despite the fact that you do not seem to value it much, punctuality is a virtue that I would like to see in my students—_all _my students, and quite frankly, you are really making me question my dream of a perfect Hogwarts, with model students who place their education over snogging each others' faces off.

"However, I am getting carried away. So, I expect punctuality, and good behavior, am I understood?"

"Perfectly." Said Draco in so model-student a way, that Pitkilp narrowed his eyes, wondering if Draco was mocking him.

Hermione nodded as Draco spoke, smiling, trying not to burst out laughing at the somewhat rude language—directed at Pitkilp, of course—that they both knew was flowing through their minds at that moment.

He nodded once. There was an awkward pause. He nodded again and waddled off. Hermione and Draco stared at each other in silence for a moment before bursting into desperately (yet barely) contained laughs.

"I cannot believe that guy." Gasped Hermione in between giggles.

Draco nodded, grinning, unable to speak.

--

Later on, at midnight…

Hermione tossed and turned. She had been unable to sleep, and it wasn't even Lavender this time.

She flipped over to her right side. She had been feeling very odd recently, for some reason or the other.

She flipped over to her left. It mainly happened when she was around Draco, but the rest of the time, it faded to the background and she could ignore it.

She flipped over again. _What was she feeling? Why did she feel flustered and why did her heart start going into overdrive whenever she saw him? _

She flipped over. She was reasonably sure it wasn't normal. Surely it wasn't…_Draco_.

She flipped over. As strange as it seemed (to a third party observer, not Hermione) she had never thought that Draco could be the cause of her weird illness. Even though it got 'worse' when he was around and faded when he wasn't.

She flipped over. It was rather stupid of her, seeing as Draco was the only variable in the equation of her life, and that her symptoms worsened when he was around.

She flipped over. That was how she always thought of her life. As an equation. It made things so much…_simpler._ To think of her life as one big equation of things adding up with each other—things that made Hermione Granger—and squaring them if they featured prominently in her life. Things that had left her life, of course, were subtracted. And changes, or additions, were considered variables.

She flipped over. It put things into perspective for her. But this wasn't relevant, she thought, and swung her legs off the bed, sitting up. Her hair probably stood up like a beehive, she thought with a grimace, but she consoled herself with the thought that no-one except house-elves would see her where she was going.

--

Pulling on her coat and shoes, she tried, unsuccessfully, of course, to rake her hair down. Giving up, she left the dorm and made her way down to the kitchens.

She walked briskly down the stairs, rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

Once downstairs, she headed straight for the portrait with the fruits, and once there, she tickled (pardon the atrocious rhyme) the pear.

Entering the kitchen, she was greeted by two enthusiastic house-elves who introduced themselves as Tipsy and Tinkle. As polite as they were, she had to shove down the feeling of disgust at the fact that these poor things had to stay up all night.

She was somewhat comforted, however, when they said "We will soon be going off. Our shift ends in half an hour."

_They have shifts._ She told herself, feeling better instantly.

"Come, Ms. Granger, there is a special table for our nighttime guests," said Tinkle.

"Not that we have all that many," added Tipsy. "Only two. You and Master Malfoy."

She stopped in her tracks at that. "Ms Granger?" asked Tipsy worriedly.

She smiled and said, "Oh, sorry. Forgot myself for a minute there."

Tipsy smiled and continued leading the way.

She sat down at the table Tipsy and Tinkle so kindly showed her and thanked them when they informed her that a cooking elf would be with her soon.

"Good morn-er, evenin-er, day, Ms. Granger," said a house elf, somewhat awkwardly, appearing by her side after a moment. She covered a smile.

"Hello." She said pleasantly back.

"What would you like?" asked the elf.

"Erm, could I have a slice of chocolate cake, please? You know, the fudge one we had for lunch today?"

"Of course! Coming right up," said the elf and hurried away. She looked at his disappearing figure affectionately.

"Someone's going to think you're in love." Drawled a voice nearby. She stiffened at first, but relaxed when she realized it was a playful drawl rather than a mean one.

"Shut up, Draco." she greeted him.

"In fact," he continued. "I had the impression you were already _with_ Dobby. You two timing him, or something?"

"Oh, don't be silly Draco. I would never steal Dobby from _you_. You _are_ an exclusive couple, after all." she shot back, thankful that she was finally able to make a withering (yet jokey) comment.

Draco grinned. "Nice one."

"Thanks." There was a brief pause, in which he sat down next to her.

"Nice hair, by the way." He remarked with a teasing grin. She turned bright red.

"Yes, well. It's so dratted thick I can't rake it down. Especially not this late at night. Or early in the morning, should I say."

He grinned then looked mockingly sober. "Yes, well," he said with a casual tug at a lock of his amazing hair. "Not everyone can have gorgeously sexy hair like mine, you know." He sighed dramatically.

"You sound like it's a burden to you." She noted with a grin. He was right, but he didn't have to be so egoistical about it. Not that she _minded._ The ego came with the rest of the genetic package titled "Gorgeously sexy. Will inevitably marry an equally sexy person and have sexier offspring."

"It is. What with girls asking me if they can have a bit of it all day long. You know, if I actually said yes, I'd be bald by now." He rolled his eyes.

She smiled wickedly. "You could be a shampoo model." _Or an underwear model. _But that was so bimbotic she refused to admit that she'd actually thought it.

Rather than having the embarrassed reaction she had anticipated, he smiled, dazzling her with his teeth and said "Yes, I could, couldn't I?"

"You could also be one of those people that talks to people about how to get your self-esteem up."

He sniffed, mock-offended. "No one deserves to have a self esteem as large and high up as mine."

Her jaw dropped at his arrogance. "Well excuse _me_ for breathing."

He smiled. "You're excused."

"Oh shut up." She told him. Just then, Hermione's chocolate cake came. Both her and Draco's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"You ordered a whole chocolate cake?" he inquired.

"No." she scoffed. "Just a slice." But the house elf smiled and said "Me noticed Master Draco and remembered Master likes cake." He sounded proud. Hermione giggled.

"Thanks," they both said to the elf, who nodded and walked off.

"You've eaten an _entire_ cake before?" she asked him incredulously.

"No." there was a pause and he looked about shiftily. "Maybe. Just once."

She burst into laughter. He turned red. "I am a growing man." He said defensively. "I exercise a lot and thus need to eat cake. So there."

She laughed some more. Somehow his explanation made it all the more hilarious.

_He is so cute. _Piped up a tiny voice inside her head.

_Shut _up.Came another. _Just shut up._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

So Hermione and Draco both had a slice of cake and Hermione was delighted to see Draco's pupils dilate with the sugar.

He poked his tongue out at her when she mentioned it, looking adorable. _It's no wonder all the girls love him. Well. Except me, cos I don't love him. Me, love Draco Malfoy? Ha!_

They chatted away like there was no tomorrow. Until, of course, Hermione had the sudden urge to check her watch. "_Shit_."

"What?" he asked.

"It's five a.m." she stated.

"Oh shit."

She nodded. "We should go back to our dorms then, shouldn't we."

"We should." They both seemed unwilling to do that.

Hermione stood up first, followed by Draco. They started walking back, and the talking resumed. After a moment, though, the corridor came. Left was the Gryffindor dorm, and right was Slytherin. "I'll walk you to your dorm." He offered.

She nodded with a smile. "Thanks."

Right until they reached the Gryffindor dorm, they had plenty of things to say. Then, right outside the portrait of the fat lady, they stopped. "So. I'll see you in two hours?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled back and nodded. "Yep. Thanks." She said, referring to his walking her to her dorm.

He grinned. "Don't mention it." There was a pause. "Actually, seriously. Don't mention it. To anyone."

She laughed and so did he. "Goodnight. Or…good morning. Erm. Whatever."

"Same to you." He grinned and waved before leaving.

She sighed as soon as he was out of earshot. The fat lady had secretly woken up and was watching in amusement. "Feeling the pangs of love, then, dearie?"

"No! I mean, no." she said more calmly. "Draco and I are friends, that's all."

"Sure you are," the fat lady gave her a conspiratorial wink.

"Have you been talking to Ginny Weasley by any chance?" asked Hermione.

The fat lady giggled. "Maybe."

"Oh Merlin." Muttered Hermione.

The fat lady smiled. "Don't worry. He likes you too."

"Oh, I suppose that's why he has about eight girlfriends." Said Hermione sarcastically.

The fat lady winced. "He likes you." She insisted. "And you like him. You just don't know it yet." She rolled her eyes here. "Kids these days." She gave a sigh.

"Anyway, I have to get some sleep." Said Hermione, then winced before saying the password, which happened to be a very nasty swear-word, courtesy of Seamus Finnegan, who had a foul mouth on him you wouldn't believe.

The fat lady looked pained, and muttered once more "Kids these days…" before swinging open the door for Hermione.

--

Classes the next day were fairly uneventful. Hermione—to make up for her lack of concentration in Herbology, focused hard on what the teachers were saying, even though she already knew most of it.

Of course, the uneventful-ness may have been because of Draco's absence. She wasn't going to see him until their detention that afternoon, which kind of sucked.

But she had Parvati and Lavender—who despite the snoring, was nice—to keep her company.

Lunch was fun with Harry and Ginny. She had entirely ceased communication with Ron, who was just a complete bastard. In the sense that he was rude at times, uncommunicative at times and annoying _all_ the time. And the way he looked at her…_shudder._ As if he _owned_ her or something.

_In detention…_

Hermione took her place in the fairly empty classroom and eyed her surroundings. Detention was most definitely not the norm for her, so she was new to the system.

Even the teacher was not here yet. Identifying some unknown students, she saw no-one familiar.

"Hello, 'Mione." Came the tenor voice she had been waiting to hear all day.

"Hey, Draco." she smiled back at him.

He took the seat next to her and said, looking at the bare walls and gloomy room, "This is going to be fun."

She grinned. "Just like pulling out teeth."

He grinned back. She almost had a heart attack. _Stop it, Granger, you _moron.

"So what're you planning on doing?" asked Draco.

"Oh, I wanted to finish off my History of Hogwarts essay, and the Arithmetic homework. And if I have time I'll do some Potions and Herbology."

"Wow, you aren't planning on wasting any time, are you?"

She grinned. "Nope."

"Very well, I shall not bother you."

_Like you ever could._ "Thanks, Malfoy," she said jokingly. "I appreciate it."

"I know you do." He said smugly.

She smiled and started pulling out her books and papers. She saw Draco doing the same.

"What's your plan?" she asked.

"Er…I was _going_ to read a book, but you made me feel guilty, so I'll study."

She grinned. "Hey, don't let me hold you back."

He said "I won't, believe me."

And with that, they began to do their work. It was productive enough, if it weren't for the fact that Draco was sitting to her left. He was right next to the window, and it was a windy day, and this meant that ever so often, a gust of wind would blow his hair in her direction, and she would catch a whiff of the scent of his hair. Her goddamned hormones went crazy.

For whatever reason. Probably because he was a guy and she was a girl. That's all. Not that she had any—_any_—physical attraction towards him, of course. No, no. Perish the thought.

Just then, Filch came in. why did _he _have to supervise detention? Thought Hermione with an inward groan.

Filch was a bloodhound. Not only could he smell trouble, but he could also sniff out joy. And unfortunately, he was also a complete sadist, that loathed other people's enjoyment. If he had one aim in life, it was probably to eradicate pleasurable feelings from the face of the universe. That was the Problem With Filch in a paragraph.

He was also not very good at containing his emotions, and of course, the Hogwarts students manipulated this characteristic to the best of their abilities as students.

One thing Filch absolutely _loathed_ were acronyms. Couldn't stand 'em. Annoying little buggers, he often thought of them. Can't you just _say_ out the whole phrase? What, is your tongue getting tired, or something? Shall I cut it off so you never get tired again? This was an overview of what he thought of acronyms. Of course, he could give impassioned speeches/write impassioned essays about the subject, but no one was listening, and that made him crabby. So, of course, when around him, kids spoke in nothing _but_ acronyms.

"So…" started Draco with a smirk. "Have you SAMR (seen any movies recently)?"

"No can't say I have. I didn't even KYWM (know you watched movies)."

"Oh, I discovered them one day in the ROR (room of requirement) and GA (got addicted)."

"Ah, I see. How interesting. WOAYF (which ones are your favourite)?"

"Oh, I have dozens. But along with them, I DP. IA. (discovered popcorn. It's amazing)."

Hermione giggled. Filch glared and told them to shut up. Of course, they had no clue why or how they understood each other, but it might have been because of the noted they had been passing about what they were going to say next.

Mock-obediently, they bent their heads down to their parchments and started to write. Draco nudged Hermione with a grin, and pointed at Filch, who appeared to be throwing a silent tantrum.

She stifled laughs. She couldn't help but mutter "LOL."

"SILENCE!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

My sister (Lady Merlin) helped with the first Draco-Hermione interaction in this chappie. CREDITS TO HER!!! REVIEW!!

**Chapter 10**

"Happy Valentines' Day, 'Mione!" said Harry cheerfully grinning a few weeks later on February the Fourteenth. He held out a box of chocolates and an adorable bundle of flowers which he'd obviously picked himself, and bound together with some pretty string.

"Oh, Harry, thank you!" she hugged him, feeling so happy. She took the 'bouquet' and inhaled the sweet scent. "They're beautiful! You really shouldn't have!"

"Hermione, you're my best friend. I _wanted _to."

She impulsively kissed his cheek. He turned pink but smiled, clearly pleased. "You really like them?"

"I _love_ them!" and she did love them. Harry was just so sweet.

"I picked them myself." He said, grinning.

"And they're gorgeous. Thank you, Harry!"

"You're welcome, 'Mione."

She was so _lucky_ to have Harry as a friend!

--

Later on in breakfast, Hermione was unable to catch Draco's eye and grin at the ridiculous Valentine's Day decorations. He was too busy with his girlfriend. Er…girlfriend_s_.

He had gotten them _all_ flowers. Hermione couldn't help but be somewhat peeved. Didn't those girls see how stupid they were making themselves look, falling over themselves to get to him. It was as though they had already gotten drunk for the party that she _knew_ the Slytherins were going to host in their dorm that night. Premature drunkness. Huh. Who knew.

Hermione didn't say anything to Harry, whom she still felt a very warm burst of affection towards. He had been so sweet to Ginny as well. He'd gotten her a lovely bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped pendant inside a round silver 'cage' made with thin silver lacing around it. It was _gorgeous_ and Hermione was _really_ happy for Ginny.

--

Later, when Draco had managed to wade through the pool of girls waiting for him _everywhere_, he found Hermione in the library. She was studying something and looked engrossed, but a little pissed. He wondered at what.

In fact, it looked like she was so engrossed _because_ she was peeved. She appeared to be trying to murder her parchment and when she put a full stop on a sentence or the dot on her 'i' and 'j', she jabbed her quill down so furiously she almost ripped a hole through the paper.

"Wow," he remarked. "I wonder who made you so mad."

_I'll bet you do._ "Mmulmph." She flapped a hand dismissively and didn't make eye contact and continued violating the structural integrity of her paper AKA molesting it.

"Erm. I just kind of wanted to wish you a Happy Valentines' Day…" he began awkwardly.

Her head snapped up and so did her quill, spraying ink everywhere. "SHIT." She swore. "What?" she asked him after a moment.

"Er, happy Valentines' Day?"

"Oh. Er. Thanks, Draco…" she turned a bit red, standing up to look at him properly.

"I got something for y—" he was most unfortunately interrupted by one of his more…er, _zealous_ girlfriends, who was called Michelle.

Michelle stepped in between her and Draco, and smiled seductively at Draco, who at least had the decency to look embarrassed at the interruption.

Then Michelle started making out with him. With a lot of tongue. Hermione observed and noted with some perverse fascination/disgust, _interesting tongue action._

The librarian—bless her—_intervened_, and yanked Michelle off Draco, who was now bright red.

While the librarian dragged Michelle out, Draco wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Hermione was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "That was…interesting."

He shuddered. "I think my virtue was just taken away from me," putting on a scandalized/hurt/innocent face.

She giggled.

"I was saying, before we were…er, before we were…" he struggled to find a word for what had just transpired.

"Before you were raped?" Hermione suggested helpfully.

He rolled his eyes and deadpanned, "Yes, Hermione. Before I was raped. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Always glad to help."

"I was _saying_," he tried to get back on topic. "I got something—"

Someone tapped his shoulder. Hermione stifled a tiny snort.

He turned around, to have a blonde, skinny girl throw her arms around him with surprising force and stick her tongue down his throat. He tried to protest, but all that came out was a muffled moan.

Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust and complained "Get a room,"

The girl gave Hermione the middle finger. Hermione's jaw dropped. "Well, excuse _me_!" she gathered her stuff and spat "I'll see you whenever, Ferret. Don't do me any favors."

She held her chin high, her back ramrod straight, and walked off briskly.

To her anger, Draco stuck his hand out and performed a gesture that looked something like a wave (he was really desperately trying to escape the clutches of his girlfriend and was imploring Hermione not to leave him with her. He couldn't even remember her name…and Hermione was pissed and he wanted badly to go after her and find out why).

Hermione wanted to hit him, or throw something at him, but she decided to take the high road, and decided that molest was a more deserving fate for him than any one she could ever inflict. She muttered a very very foul word and ended it with a "you Draco".

As in "Fuc* you Draco."

Draco tried to mumble something but he couldn't pull away. "Bastard." She said very audibly before leaving the library.

--

Later on, Hermione sat miserably outside the Gryffindor dorm room with the fat lady. Not because she'd been locked out or anything, but because she couldn't find Ginny anywhere and desperately needed some empathetic female company.

After retelling the incident, the fat lady gasped at the injustice of it all. "Men, my dear, are bastards." She informed Hermione matter-of-factly.

"You're telling me."

"Don't let it get to you, dearie."

"You were wrong, then, I suppose, about him liking me." Said Hermione gloomily.

"No, darling. He _does_ like you," insisted the lady.

Hermione gave an exasperated growl. "I suppose that's why he has _eight_ girlfriends."

She tutted. "Honey, you have to understand, men…are like…Easter bunnies."

Hermione looked up in surprise. This ought to be interesting. She wondered how the fat lady had gotten her hands on alcohol.

"They…" she slurred, "They keep _all_ their eggs, until… they find…their _soulmate!_" talking to no-one in particular, maybe herself, even she continued "I'll toast to that!"

As drunk as she was, Hermione could actually make some sense out of what the fat lady was saying. Draco had a huge security blanket because he was a big _baby._

_And I'll toast to _that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione walked to the Great Hall early the next morning, bracing herself to study through dawn and until breakfast. Her arms were full. She took her usual seat at the Gryffindor table and gazed around at the empty tables around her. It was all eerily quiet today, for some reason.

She had a mission. She would _stop_ thinking/being friends with Draco Malfoy. He was making her life unnecessarily complex. Before her existence was like a Swiss village (well, as much of a Swiss village as you can get when you're best friends with the Boy who Lived), but now it was shaken up.

It wasn't _Draco's _fault he had so many girlfriends or that she was so pissed at him. It was _her _fault. She was the one that _liked_ Draco more than she should or was strictly appropriate as friends, not him.

Ridding herself of these thoughts for the moment—feeling cheerful and light now that she didn't have to bother with any men except Harry—she focused on her studies and soon became engrossed in her Potions essay.

"Hermione?" asked a quiet voice behind her. _Shit._ She had _vowed_ not to communicate with him, and breaking a promise to yourself was worse than breaking one to anyone else, in a way.

She pursed her lips and didn't respond. "Hermione, please don't be mad at me. I don't even know what I did wrong."

Hermione thought about this. What had he done wrong, other than have a million girlfriends? And she couldn't even begrudge him of that, because he would think she _liked_ him or something. Which she didn't.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

She knew he was looking confused. "Then what's the problem?"

"You know what, you wouldn't get it. So please. I have to finish this stupid potions essay and I need to concentrate."

"OH!" he exclaimed. "I know what it is!!"

She turned around to look at his enlightened face. This ought to be good.

"What?"

"It's that _thing!_"

"What thing?"

"THAT THING! The one that happens!"

"Dr-Malfoy, what are talking about?" she asked scornfully.

"That thing that happens to women! It happens to _all_ my girlfriends! They all simultaneously want to kill me!"

"You know, at the moment, I can empathize with them. I want to rip your stupid furry blonde mop out—" He looked momentarily outraged at the slander.

"And make _Crookshanks_ a blanket!"

There was a pause. He informed her, "I'll have you know, my hair fetches a very nice price on the market."

She appeared to not have heard, picturing with a somewhat insane look in her eye how she could kill him. "And then I want to skin you alive and make _bookmarks._"

He winced.

Her right eye twitched maniacally and she muttered "Need sugar…"

She pulled out a bar of chocolate from her pocket and ripped open the packet. "Go away." She snapped. "Before I really skin you."

"Hermione. I'm really sorry." Eyeing the chocolate wearily. "How old is that thing? It looks like it dates back from the Renaissance period."

She snorted. _Only someone as hot as Draco would be adorable, and still know what the Renaissance _was.

"Well, it _does._ I'm just a concerned friend." He sniffed. "And anyway, you didn't let me apologize properly."

_Would she have to take out her earphones?_

"Draco, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong, except have twenty thousand girlfriends." She blurted the last bit out accidentally. Shit.

"Is _that_ what this is about?" he asked incredulously, looking like he wanted to laugh.

_Yes._ "No." she said scornfully. "It's entirely unethical, and a sad manipulation of those innocent girls."

"Hermione—"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't care. So go on with all of them, and maybe one day you'll marry them all at the same time. I bet they'll be perfectly happy."

He winced again. "Hermione, I broke up with them. _All _of them."

This brought her up short. "W-what?" she stammered, not sure she'd heard him correctly.

"I broke up with them. You were right. It _is_ stupid."

"Oh. Well. Lucky them, I guess."

There was momentary silence. Hermione awkwardly rubbed her nose. "Thanks for listening, Draco. It's… important that the girls don't get manipulated like that." she lied blatantly. "It doesn't help that they have brains the size of chickens, either."

He smirked, then put on a mock innocent face. "Actually, I'm the manipulated one. My _virtue_ got stolen."

"Oh god, not this again." she groaned.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." He remarked.

She said, "Oh, Draco, I'm sorry I was such a complete cow. God, I don't know what's gotten into me." _Draco's freaking hot face. 24/7…_

He smiled. "That's okay, 'Mione. Anyway. All women go through menopause. You'll get better."

She threw a book at him. "Shut _up_." She hissed.

He smirked. She rolled her eyes but hugged him impulsively. "I'm really sorry, Draco."

He hugged her back. "Don't worry 'bout it. Oh, I almost forgot." He said, pulling away.

"What?" she asked.

"Happy Valentines' Day, 'Mione." He said, pulling something out from behind his back. It was a rectangular object wrapped in red paper with a silver ribbon.

Her face coloured. "Oh, Draco, you really shouldn't have! What is it?"

He looked proud of himself. "Go on, open it."

She did so. She stared at the book inside for a moment, studying the cover. _Principa Magica_, it read in faded lettering. Her eyes widened. "Oh my _God_, Draco, is this…?"

He nodded, smiling.

She put the book down and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him _hard_. "Thank you!" she cried breathlessly pulling away. There was a pause in which their faces were inches away from each other. She kissed his cheek and pulled away. "Thank you Draco," she said picking up the book again, carefully studying its pages.

_Principa Magica _was an ancient book written by a highly famous magical philosopher. It was basically the principal of magic. It was a highly theoretical and fascinating book, and highly sought after by many, many people, and of course, due to the general lack of original copies, it was unbelievably expensive.

"Thank you." She whispered once more, staring at the pages, fingering the text carefully.

He grinned at her. "You're welcome, 'Mione."

He looked like he wanted to say more, until the doors slammed open, leaving a dent in the wall. Many generations later, students would stare and speculate as to the nature of the dent in the _stone_ wall. Hermione, for her part, looked amazed.

Draco looked scandalized. "That's school property, I'll have you know!" he said, pulling out his prefect persona.

Ron, who was the one who had made the dent, appeared not to have heard. "I KNEW YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH HIM!" he screamed.

Harry followed, looking highly irritated at Ron, and apologetic towards Hermione and Draco.

"Ron, she _hugged _him. I could hug you even if I wasn't sleeping with you."

Ron paused, looking baffled at the apparently complex analogy. "I don't care." He announced finally. Draco smirked. "You _are_ sleeping together, aren't you!?"

"Ronald. Please. Shut up. And even if we _were_ sleeping together, why would we tell you about it?" demanded Hermione, indignant.

Draco grinned at Ron's horrified expression. Ron had just exhaled sharply and said "So you _admit_ it!"

"Hermione, I don't think he understands complex prepositions like 'if'." Said Draco. "Maybe you'd be better off using one-letter words."

Hermione giggled.

Who was she kidding? Life was much better _with_ Draco in it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hermione and Draco sat in the library. Hermione was reading each and every letter in the book Draco had got her. She had already read the whole thing the previous night and was now reading it again.

Draco was reading another book, called _Myths of Forest Creatures_. It was also really ancient, and very interesting-looking.

"Shall we exchange once we're done?" he asked, grinning at her.

She nodded with a smile. "Sure."

Although she had a relatively cool and calm exterior, inside, her heart was beating like crazy and her hands were growing sweaty. This was ridiculous, she thought, inwardly rolling her eyes at herself.

She was being stupid. Wasn't having Draco as a friend good enough for her? It was more than enough, anyways.

--

And in this way, quite a while passed. Around half a year, in fact. Hermione didn't even know where the time had gone. All she knew was that she was having fun.

Mainly because, though, of Draco. They had grown even closer over time and were now impossibly close friends.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that Draco had, if it was even possible, grown hotter. A _lot_ hotter.

Considering he was the most gorgeous guy Hermione had ever seen even six months ago, this was saying something.

He had grown taller and his hair now almost reached his collar. His eyes were brighter than ever, and his features sharper. He was so undeniably gorgeous…

Of course, Hermione's heart continued to play a sonata every time she saw him, which was quite often. She wondered if it was good for her, health-wise.

Draco, on the other hand, also felt that Hermione had changed.

Her hair was longer and more wavy than curly, not to mention darker, her eyes were wider and mahogany in colour, her lips were fuller and her face like that of a classic beauty, except in a different way… did that make sense to anyone but him?

But he knew was that she was beautiful—more beautiful than ever.

--

"Hello, Hermione." Said Ginny one day, seeing her in the corridors of Hogwarts. She sounded oddly formal.

"Hello, Gin. What's up?"

Ginny said "Nothing. But I'm sure _you_ have something you want to share." Growing suddenly excited, she said "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE WITH HIM?"

"I'm sorry…WHAT?"

"You neglected to tell me—_me—_that you had gotten together with Draco fuc*ing Malfoy!" the sentence ended in a hiss.

"You're…right…I didn't tell you… probably because I'm NOT DATING HIM."

"Oh. OH. Right." Ginny looked abashed. "Sorry, I had to try to get you to spit it out."

Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Mmhmm."

"Yes well… but if you do get together with him…"

"You'll be the first to know." Hermione assured her kindly. "But it isn't going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Well." Hermione hunched a shoulder. "He doesn't like me."

"You don't know that. And anyway, he does like you. So there." Stated Ginny.

"Not this again." moaned Hermione. "Please?"

"Why are you so _stubborn_?" demanded Ginny. "It's in his eyes, okay? He likes you! Anyone who's not you can see it!"

"W-what?" was this true? Was it possible that everyone except Hermione could see what was really there?

No, she decided, it wasn't. Because which person, in their right minds, would choose Hermione—_Hermione—_when he could have a freaking _supermodel_ type?

It was simply illogical. It was like saying that…animals mated because they _liked_ and _want _it. It was entirely untrue, because she happened to know that the mating process for some animals could be highly painful and unpleasant.

Okay, forgive the somewhat sick analogy—especially in the context of _Draco_—but the point was still there. Why go for instant noodles when you can have soufflé? A soufflé on a permanent diet, but a soufflé nevertheless.

It was simply _not_ normal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was once again, time for the holidays, and Hermione was kind of eager to see her mom again. She missed her and wanted to see if she was getting along okay on her own.

Mainly because her mom had a strange way of coping with things: she would get a boyfriend. And most likely a crazy, alcoholic boyfriend.

So Hermione worried about her when she was in Hogwarts. It wasn't like her mom wasn't a good mother—she was the _best _mother _ever _and Hermione could thank her for bringing her up the way she had—it was just that when it came to taking care of _herself_, Hermione's mom wasn't the best.

Ever since dad left, there had been ups and downs—it was to be expected. Hermione's mother had been very depressed, but over time, Hermione began to see the sorrow and grief and anger simmering, which was good.

But sometimes her mom would do really weird stuff and make Hermione start fretting about her all over again.

Her mom always joked that Hermione was the real mother and she was just a child. But this wasn't true. Hermione's mother was a wonderful woman, and a brilliant mother, and Hermione couldn't have asked for any more than that.

She would never forgive her dad for leaving her mother and hurting her like that. It had always seemed that their marriage was fine, and on some of the bad days, Hermione's mother would tell her, weeping, that they had been so happy together and that she didn't know _why_ one day he had his bags ready in the morning, and just upped and left without a single word.

All he had done was given Hermione's mother—who was still in her nightgown, staring at him, aghast, from the staircase, her hair in disarray—a look. A single stare, and then he was gone.

Hermione had sensed something from her room. When her mother wasn't pottering about the kitchen, banging things about like she normally did this time in the morning, she knew something was wrong.

She had rushed down, just in time to see him shut the door behind him. She had been about eight years old and remembered crying "Daddy!" and trying to chase him.

Her mother had held her back, and Hermione remembered the look on her mother's face.

It was one of utter helplessness, and sorrow and misery, and Hermione began to cry the minute her mother let herself fall to the stairs and bury her head in her knees.

She would never forgive him for doing that to her mother. Never.

--

She and Draco found an empty compartment in the train, and sat down, chatting about absolutely everything, from science, to astronomy to politics—_everything._

Hermione, who had been thinking somewhat gloomily about her father that morning, shoved aside all those thoughts and focused on what she was talking about to Draco. It wasn't easy, but she managed.

"By the way, 'Mione. What do your parents do?" asked Draco suddenly. "I never found out." He explained.

She froze a bit, then, trying to gain her self-calm, she replied casually, "My mom's a dentist. Last I checked, my dad was a dentist. I don't know what he is now, though. For all I know," she rolled her eyes uncaringly, "he could be a zookeeper."

Draco winced, realizing what she meant. "Oh. Sorry."

She grinned. "For what?"

He grinned back. "Hey, at least your parents are better than mine."

She mock-narrowed her eyes. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she inquired.

He smirked. "Yep."

She rolled her eyes and grinned. Then, seriously, she added, "At least your parents didn't leave you slash each other."

Seriously, he replied, "No, instead, they spend every day trying to convince me to become a death-eater, because it's what the family wants, and they don't give a damn about what _I _want and they tell me that if I don't agree to become a death eater, they'll chuck me out of the house as soon as I finish Hogwarts and never contact me again."

"Ouch. That must really suck."

Bitterly, he replied, "That just about sums it up in a word. At least you'll _have_ somewhere to go after Hogwarts. I won't."

"I'm sorry." She said truly apologetic. Here she was, feeling sorry for herself, when she didn't even have it that bad! She felt like such an idiot.

Throwing her words back to her with a playfully teasing grin, he asked "For what?"

She grinned and the atmosphere grew ten times lighter.

--

"MOM!" cried Hermione, flying into her mother's waiting arms at Diagon Alley.

"Hermione! Baby, how are you?" asked her mother. Catching Draco's eye as he stood behind, awkwardly rubbing his arm, waiting for Hermione to finish hugging her mom, she smiled warmly at him and asked, "And who is this?"

"Mom, meet Draco Malfoy." Introduced Hermione, pulling away from her mother so she could properly see Draco.

Hermione's mother's eye surreptitiously met her's, asking silently '_The ferret'_? Hermione just smiled and her mother took that as a sign to go along with it.

Draco said with a charming smile, "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Granger,"

Hermione's mother pulled a face. "Don't call me that! I feel _old._"

Draco grinned, relaxing.

With a wink at Draco, she said, "We don't like feeling old, especially around dashing young men like you. Now tell me, how did you get yourself into such bad company?" referring to Draco, who now looked vaguely amused/scared.

"Ma!" Hermione exclaimed. "Stop _flirting_ with Draco! That's sick! You _cougar._ No wonder that poor boy next door is scared out of his wits of you. Or maybe that's just because of the generic sugar-free crap you keep mass-producing."

"Those are _brownies_." Said her mother, mock-reproachfully.

"Ma, brownies are actually sugary, _brown_ snacks, not green and bland the way you make them. With _seaweed!_"

"It was _one_ time! I tried to make a healthy snack! HEALTHY!"

Draco was looking at all this, amused. Until, of course, he saw his father approaching. Hermione and her mother instantly fell silent and stepped a bit away so that Draco wouldn't get into trouble for associating himself with them.

"Draco. It is about time I saw you. Where have you been?" demanded his father icily, casting a stony glance at Hermione and her mom, who were eavesdropping by pretending to look at something in a shop window.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies, Father. I meant you no inconvenience. The train was delayed."

"Hmm." Was all Draco's father said, sounding vaguely disapproving of the train itself. "Do stop dawdling. We have an appointment." And with that, he stalked off, leaving Draco to trail after him.

Hermione's mother was staring at him, her eyes wide. "Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Oh, no. That's him being nice." Draco informed her with a small shrug.

Hermione and her mother winced.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Granger. See you around, 'Mione." With a brief smile, he sprinted to cover the distance between him and his father. Hermione waved and so did her mother.

"I feel sorry for the kid." Said Hermione's mother.

"I know."

"By the way, what are you doing hanging out with the _ferret_?" before she was friends with Draco, Hermione had made it no secret about how much she despised him.

"Long story, ma. I'll tell it to you on the way back."

"You will. And did I mention that he's incredibly cute?"

"You did, ma. In _front_ of him."

"Oh. Just so you know, he is so cute. Like, incredibly gorgeous. Are you two dating? Because I'm cool with that. He seems nice."

Hermione flamed. "Ma, no!"

Hermione's mother raised her hands innocently with a knowing smile. "All right. Whatever you say, sweetie."

Hermione blushed even more.

This was going to be an eventful holiday…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hermioneeee! Wake up, baby girl!" called her mother from the kitchen. _Baby girl_. Hermione's mother always called her that, even though Hermione told her time and time again that it was embarrassing. But secretly, Hermione didn't mind it.

Pushing herself to get up, she walked downstairs, still in her pajamas, to see her mother, who was still in her favourite baby pink nightgown and her fluffy bunny slippers.

Her hair curled elegantly down her shoulders and her face, though it was turned away from Hermione, would be furrowed in concentration as she worked at the stove. Her mom was beautiful.

Sailing down the stairs, Hermione gave her mom a big hug. "Hi mom."

Her mother, startled but pleased by the gesture, stroked her hair and said, "Hello, baby girl."

Pulling away after a moment, Hermione cried in alarm, "MOM! FIRE!" she pointed at the pan on the stove.

Her mother swore vividly and swept the flaming thing off the stove and clattered it in the sink before turning on the tap.

"What were you making, ma?" asked Hermione, having a strange urge to laugh.

Abashed, her mother replied, "Pancakes. I wanted to make pancakes for you."

"Aw, ma, you don't have to do that!" Hermione impulsively hugged her mother again. "Let's have cheerios."

"You know, I actually felt like eating cheerios today?" said her mom with a smile.

--

"So, what's the deal with you and the ferret?" asked her mom randomly a few days later.

"As in? And his name is _Draco_."

"Wow, really? I didn't know. Dummy. I meant, as in are you two dating, or something?"

"Ma. _No_. We are not dating."

There was a brief pause during which Hermione hoped her mom was thinking of something else to talk about.

"Because you two should totally get together."

"MA!" cried Hermione, embarrassed. "We're _friends._ And friends is all we're going to be."

"Okay, okay. But is that a hint of…_bitterness_ I detect in your voice?" asked her mother with a teasing grin. "Remorse? De_sire_? Full-fledged one hundred percent LURVE?"

Wrinkling her nose, Hermione threw a pillow at her mom. "That's pure fantasy ma."

"Sure it is, baby girl, sure it is."

--

This wasn't right. Hermione was supposed to be _enjoying_ the holidays and not thinking about anything—or _anyone_—at school! And she loved staying with her mom at home. But she couldn't stop thinking about—who else?—Draco. It was like every free moment she had, she spent it thinking about him.

Everything about him, from that gorgeous lop of hair that always fell into his forehead, to his silvery penetrating eyes that were simply hypnotic, to his long, lean, slim body that made girls go crazy—girls including Hermione, that is—to his long, pale arms and slim fingers that could send shivers up and down your spine—whether they were of fear or pleasure depended on who you were to him.

It was just ridiculous. She was supposed to be enjoying her stay with her mom, but instead she kept thinking about _him_. That…wretched, horrible, wonderful man that was throwing her life into turmoil.

This was _not_ supposed to happen in Swiss villages, but Hermione had long before accepted that her life was now anything but a Swiss village.

And it was, not that she would ever admit it to anyone in the whole entire universe, a welcome change. A _needed change_, in fact. Much to her surprise, a good change…

--

"Hermione, I know you don't like talking about this, but I think that you might.. I dunno. Maybe…_like _Draco Malfoy??" Hermione's mother was practicing in front of the mirror what she would say to her daughter.

"No, no," she muttered. "That isn't right. Waffle on a bit, make her ready…" but should she even be talking to Hermione about this.

She knew that at this age, girls were supposed to think that they knew everything about relationships when they really knew absolutely nothing. But Hermione wasn't like that at al. she was quiet and reserved, and though she had self-confidence, she didn't let it dominate her. She was much too humble. Hermione was a _good _girl.

But Hermione's mother—Venus—knew that Hermione liked that boy whom she had previously hated. _The ferret._ It was strange, because Hermione had always made it clear that she loathed him, but now she was friends with him.

It was an odd sort of Byronic romance in which two people that weren't supposed to fall in love—and in fact hated each other—did, and the story happily ends with them falling into each other's arms and kissing passionately under the moonlight. In that way Venus had always been a romanticist. She _loved_ all sorts of romances—most of all Byronic ones.

And it helped when both the characters were hot. Draco and Hermione definitely fit the description. Ignoring the fact that this was her _daughter_ she was talking about, Venus knew, from what Hermione had told her, that Draco was good for her. He was a nice boy, and smart, too. They were perfect for each other.

She just wondered when Hermione would see that for herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I'll get it!" cried Hermione, when the doorbell rang a few days later at about eight pm.

She ran to the door and swung it open, only to see an unknown man standing there. He was tall and handsome, in a slimy sort of way, if you went for that type of thing, anyway. Hermione didn't. She took an instant dislike to him.

With his lopsided grin, hooked nose, beady bright eyes and his long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, he looked a bit like a drug dealer. The type you see on TV. Except he was wearing a black dinner jacket.

Giving her a creepy smile, he said, "Hey, you must be Hermione." She didn't respond but just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Jason!" said her mother walking briskly up to the front door while fixing on a dangly earring. Turning to Hermione she said, "Hermione, baby, I'm going out tonight, so I'll see you in a couple of hours, kay?"

_No, not okay!!!_ "Ma, can I speak to you privately just a moment?" looking at Jason, she said not-very-pleasantly, "We won't keep you waiting."

With that, she dragged her mother into the kitchen and gave her the once over. She was wearing a knee length, midnight-blue, _low_ cut dress with a lot of makeup, which in Hermione's opinion, she didn't need, and three-inch spikes.

"Ma, you're not going out with _him_." said Hermione in horror.

"Yes, I am."

"You didn't even tell me!"

"Hermione," said her mother, a tad testily, "I needn't tell you about every man I go out with."

Seeing Hermione's almost-in-tears expression, Venus softened. "Baby girl, Jason is nice and he treats me with respect. And I get lonely, you know."

"Ma, you have _me_." Said Hermione.

"It's not the same, sweetheart," said Venus, laying a hand on Hermione's cheek. "Look, I like him, I really do."

"He looks like a _druggie_."

"He does _not_." Said Venus indignantly. "How about we talk tomorrow morning, hmm?"

In horror, Hermione asked, "You're not planning on spending the night with him are you?"

Hermione's mother blushed like a schoolgirl. "I don't know. Nothing confirmed yet." She giggled.

Hermione felt sick.

"Hon, I know you love and miss your dad—"

Hermione interrupted, "I don't love _or_ miss him! Not after what he did to you! But can't you see that _Jason_ is just like dad?"

"He's not, baby, trust me. You'll see."

"I don't _want_ to see." Muttered Hermione, but didn't argue further. What good would it do to argue? Her mother had made up her mind.

She went to the front door with her mom, and watched as Venus kissed smarmy Jason on the _lips—_the guy even had the nerve to squeeze Venus' _butt _while kissing her, as Hermione noted in disgust—and waved at Hermione before leaving.

Muttering some very nasty words, Hermione stomped up to her room.

--

Hermione cried that night. Of anger, and sadness. _Couldn't ma _see_? That Jason was exactly like dad? He would chuck her, then she would be depressed for _months_! It was so STUPID. _

But despite what she'd said earlier, she did miss her dad. She hated him most of the time, but still missed him a little.

And for the first time in those holidays, Hermione longed to go back to Hogwarts. But even there she was sad. Was nowhere safe?

Hermione decided that there was still _one_ place where she was safe, and decided to go there and stay there: her bed.

--

_I love Draco._ In that sleepless night spent in an empty house, it struck Hermione. She loved Draco Malfoy. It was the first time she'd admitted it to herself, and the moment she thought it, she knew it was true.

And instantly, as if by magic, she felt better. It was ridiculous, because it wasn't like Draco had told her he loved _her_, but she still felt better—for whatever reason.

"I love Draco Malfoy," she whispered to herself under the sheets in her pajamas. She giggled and endorphins rushed through her. And when the stream of happiness slowed to a trickle, she said it again.

--

The next morning, Hermione woke up and plodded downstairs as though nothing was wrong, until of course, she found her mother passed out on the couch, still in her dress.

"MA."

Her mother gave a jolt. "Wha—?" she smelt like booze.

"Did you do what I think you did?"

"Too early Hermioneeee." Moaned her mother, flapping an arm in front of her face. "Go away."

Hermione was angry and she stormed into the kitchen, loudly banging and clattering things about.

"TOO NOISY!!!" groaned her mom. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." With that, she continued sleeping.

Muttering, Hermione made breakfast. By then, her mother had woken up. "Hermione, you don't know what he's like." She said, looking at Hermione's furious face. "He's sweet and nice and he _listens_ to me."

"Fine ma. You wanna get your heart broken? Do it."

Looking wounded, her mother asked "You don't know anything about love, baby,"

"Don't tell me I don't know about love, ma. I know because I've felt it. Okay?"

There was silence. Without warning, a small smile crept across Venus' face in conjunction to the blush that spread across Hermione's face.

"With Draco, right?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, I knew it! You _do_ love him. Hermione, this is just perfect! OH! I'm going to be a grandmother."

Hermione almost choked on her cereal. "Ma, you forget that he doesn't like me."

"Yes he does. I know it. He _must_."

"He doesn't." said Hermione, the high from yesterday fading rapidly.

"Sweetie," said Venus gently. "I'm your mother. And I may be a crazy, screwed up mother, but I'm still a mother. And mothers know best. He likes you."

Dubiously, Hermione asked, "Really?"

"Really."

Even though Hermione smiled, she couldn't quite make herself believe it. She simply couldn't.

--

Soon, to Hermione's regret and great joy, the holidays ended. It meant leaving her mom, but it also meant seeing Draco, and that was something she really, _really_ wanted to do.

At Diagon Alley, her mom broke down into tears. "Ma, please don't cry!" said Hermione. "You know I cry whenever you cry!"

Hermione's mother said "But I'll miss you, baby girl!"

"I'll miss you too, ma. I'll be home soon! I promise. But now I have to go, because the train'll be leaving soon and I can't miss it! I love you," she hugged her mother and departed.

At the train station, there was the usual confusion and pandemonium. Hermione looked around to get her bearings, and when she turned, she saw the train! So she headed towards it, and was starting to pick up her bags, when a soft, clear voice said in her ear, "Boo," she felt warm breath and jumped about a foot in the air before spinning around to see—who else?—Draco.

"Draco!" she cried, dropping all her bags and hugging him tightly.

Surprised though he was, he hugged back. "Hello, 'Mione." He said softly.

"I missed you," she whispered in his ear.

"Me too, 'Mione." He replied simply.

Pulling away reluctantly, she asked, "How were your holidays?"

He made a face. "Don't ask. They were terrible. You?"

She said with a smile, "In between. Ups and downs, goods and bads."

"Wow, that was vague." He said, looking at her with a new respect.

She looked at him oddly. "It's the truth."

"Oh really?" he asked with a smile, as he swept up her bags, ignoring her protests, and began to walk towards the train.

"Chivalry is dead." She informed him with a sniff as they sat in an empty compartment.

He smirked. "You're welcome, Granger." He said sweetly.

She turned red. "Thanks," she muttered after a moment.

He grinned.

--


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Ginny." Sighed Hermione later on that night in the kitchen with Ginny, too tired to even muster up any energy.

"Hermione! What's wrong? You never sound so dead right after the holiday."

"Ginny, I'm too in love with Draco!"

"I know, Hermione. That's what I've been trying to tell you all this time!"

"Oh, but Ginny, he'll never like me like that!"

"I was hoping the holidays might help you realize it." Ginny looked far-off. Then she dismissively said, "Oh he does, 'Mione. You just don't see it."

Hermione was too far gone to try and resist this statement. "Really?"

"Hermione, the man spends every free moment he gets with you. He's given up on what his parents have been teaching him for his whole life and he's given up on the other Slytherins that were biased against Gryffindors. He's sweet, charming and funny to you at all times. I think he likes you."

"Hmm. You think?" Hermione was far away, thinking about Draco. Well, his eyes to be exact. They were so gorgeous. Leaning her elbow on the table, she dreamily swirled her spoon about in her cocoa.

"Hermione. HERMIONE!" Hissed Ginny.

"Hmm?" snapping out of it, she asked, rapt, "What?"

"Footsteps, you idiot." Realizing only Draco could be coming down so late, Ginny said cheekily, "I'll just go now. It'll be too awkward with the two lovebirds and little old me in tow." She sauntered out with a wink and a wave in Hermione's direction, smiled at Draco and left. Well, bounded out in an extremely gay fashion was a better description for what Ginny did.

Draco came in with a grin towards Hermione. "Hey,"

"Hi," she smiled back.

"What was that all about?" he said, referring to Ginny.

"Oh, just Ginny being Ginny. It's the coffee, I think." She said convincingly.

He grinned._ This is better than picturing Draco in my head, because now, I can actually gaze into his eyes. Well, I'll look stupid, but I can't not do it!_

"You haven't told me all about your hols, yet." He reminded her with a smile. "They were probably loads better than mine, and I could do with some cheering up now." He pulled a face.

She almost cried. Without using that practically nonexistent brain of hers, she hugged him. He was, to say in the least, highly surprised.

"Hermione, I'm sure it wasn't as horrible as you probably think it is." He said, though he still hugged her back.

She half-laughed and pulled away. There was a breathless moment in which their faces were less than an inch apart and heat flooded through her body.

And then, the think Hermione had been dreaming about for months happened.

He leaned in and kissed her. It was…unbelievable. It was numbing and electrifying at the same time. Her stomach was somersaulting inside her and she had never felt so happy in her life.

Her arms, which were already halfway around his neck, tightened their grip, as did his arms around her waist. Her fingers ran through his hair. It was absolutely glorious. Silky, smooth.

She uttered a small sigh. Her lips parted and so did his. He tasted like chocolate, and coffee, and cream…

And in that moment, she forgot everything. Nothing else mattered, or even existed. It was just her, and Draco. Nothing else was important, except that they stay in that spot forever.

But that was illogical, and she knew that. Which was why, in a moment, they both desperately needed oxygen, and they pulled away.

With a small smile, still panting, she burrowed her head into his shoulder. He planted his lips in her hair and closed his eyes, inhaling.

"I think I might have just had a very small heart attack," she admitted with a tiny giggle. He chuckled. "Oh really? I still have it, then,"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded into his shoulder. "See?" she took his hand and put it on the side of her neck, to feel her pulse.

He grinned. "Wow, I must be good," he said, and she giggled, before he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in gently for another kiss. And that perhaps was the most wonderful.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

So Hermione spent the rest of the night telling Draco about her holidays, about her mother, and all her boyfriends, up till the pancake thing and everything.

And the best part was, he held her hand throughout, which was a new thing. And a nice one.

Then he told her about his holidays, and she found out that they were truly terrible. His parents barely spoke to him, and when they did, it was only about how much they wanted him to become a death eater.

While talking, he played with her fingers, and doodled things on them absentmindedly.

And before they knew it, morning had come.

"Oh crap." Muttered Draco.

"What? What is it?"

"It's 7.30."

"Oh _crap_."

He smirked. "That's what I said."

She couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose we should go." He said halfheartedly.

"I suppose we should." She replied just as reluctantly.

They sat there for another moment, before Hermione decided it was really time to go. She stood up and almost fell over. Her legs had almost stiffened to rocks. He jumped up swiftly and caught her before she —stupidly—fell over.

She felt warm arms circle her waist and almost had another heart attack right then and there. He spun her around to face him, his palms now on the small of her back, and looked at her with an amused and mischievous spark in his eye.

She stopped breathing. When she resumed again, it was only because Draco had dipped her down skillfully and was kissing her.

She was—she was pleased to report—not entirely passive. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up a bit so she could kiss back.

Her eyes closed and her lips parted and she inhaled deeply. There was no more pleasurable feeling in the world.

They pulled apart after a moment and Hermione was flushed. Draco grinned and said "Come on, we'll be late for breakfast. I'm starving."

She was pleased that she managed to form a coherent reply that wasn't 'mumble womble' or anything equally stupid. "You're always hungry, Draco." was what she'd said.

He grinned again and shrugged. She smiled and he took her hand and pulled her to the Great Hall.

--

"Ginny!" Hermione said, walking dreamily into the Gryffindor Common Room, a huge, goofy grin plastered on her face.

Harry asked curiously, "Hermione, is everything okay?"

"Mmmhmm, everything's _wonderful._ Just perfect." Humming, she went into her room where Ginny sat.

"Hermione!" said Ginny, smiling. "What's up?"

"He kissed me, Gin!"

Ginny screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I KNOW!"

"What was it like?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"It was…amazing. It was so amazing…" Hermione gazed off into space dreamily. "He was so warm, and he held me so tight! Like he would never let me go…" she hugged herself and twirled in a circle.

Ginny had a goofy grin spreading across her face too. "Wow… I'm so happy for you, 'Mione!"

"Thanks, Gin. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh, now don't say that. And in any case, did you know you have a Potions test tomorrow?"

This snapped Hermione out of her dreamy stupor. "What? Oh shit." And with that, she began to study like mad.

--

Hermione sat alone at the library, studying hard. She had looked about for Draco, but no luck. She was feeling rather confident about it.

Just then, slim fingers from behind her moved hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. "Hello, 'Mione."

"Hey Draco," she said, thrilled to see him.

He smiled and sat down next to her. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"Potions. Have to study for that test tomorrow."

He said a rather bad word that made the librarian look at him sharply, which in turn caused him to blush.

Hermione giggled. He smiled at her and began to pull out his books. Along with the books, he pulled out his own bag of cinnamon drops and offered them to her. She grinned and took one, and whispered "Thanks,"

"Anytime, 'Mione."

She moved her chair closer to his and saw that he did the same.

They glanced up at each other, blushed and smiled, but they didn't move the chairs at all.

After a while, Draco rested his chin on his forearm to read his Potions book, and Hermione noticed how adorably childlike he looked doing that. She wanted to kiss him so badly at that moment.

--

Later on, in Ancient Runes…

Both Hermione and Draco were very bored. Pitkilp was droning on and on about something they already knew.

Absentmindedly, Hermione began to doodle on her Potions book. It was Snape that was making them study all these chapters they hadn't even learnt, for a Potions test for which they were entirely unprepared.

So she drew a miniature Snape stick-person. She was smiling at how silly it looked when she noticed Draco looking at her oddly. She showed him the picture and he stifled a laugh. To her surprise, he reached across her arm, and drew a little Pitkilp next to it as well. She barely stifled a giggle, but she couldn't ignore how much her heart had sped up by the innocent touch.

Suddenly, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now." Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She felt herself turning pink. She whispered into his ear, "Same here," while pulling away, her lips lightly brushed his cheek. He smiled at her and held her hand under the table. She squeezed it. He squeezed back.

Later on, they both had a free period and had agreed to meet in the Room of Requirement to study without the noise that would inevitably find its way into the library. They both needed absolute silence to study.

Walking up and down the halls was tedious, but when Hermione entered the doorway and saw a spacious library-type area—except more cozy—it was worth it. Draco sat on a large comfy-looking armchair and when he heard Hermione entered, he stood up and walked over to her. Then, without a word, he picked her up and kissed her—passionately. Almost too overwhelmed to respond, she pulled herself closer to him and returned the kiss.

Their bodies were pressed together, and yet Hermione felt the urge to be even closer to him. He tasted like cinnamon now, probably because of the bag of cinnamon drops lying on the armrest of his chair.

Oh dear God, he was such a good kisser! Her hands slid from his chest to around his neck and into his hair and she pulled herself closer still to him.

Pulling away a little, he looked into her eyes. As nice as that was, in itself, she pulled his head down and kissed him some more. She felt him smile into the kiss. She couldn't help but smile too, and that effectively broke off the kiss, leaving them looking at each other, with their lips less than a millimeter apart and their bodies still pressed together.

"Now how long has it been since we last did that?" he whispered, still smiling.

"I think about five hours?"

"No wonder I missed it." He said with a sparkle in his eye. She giggled. She could feel the warmth of his breath tickling her face, and she liked it.

"Come on," she said. "We should study."

"Mmhmm. We should." He nodded. They went over to a nearby sofa and sat down next to each other, legs crossed. Draco sat with his back to the back of the sofa, and Hermione sat with her back against the length of Draco's side. He wrapped his arm around her.

Hermione took out her books and they started studying together. While reading, Draco absentmindedly played with her hair, winding it around his finger and releasing it again. It was a simple touch, but Hermione felt it all the way down to her toes…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Soon enough, all their exams were over, and the results were coming out. Draco and Hermione were more in love with each other than ever. Hermione would call it 'steadily dating', but that would be inaccurate. They weren't _dating_. They just spent every moment of free time with each other, which was better than dating. And neither of them cared much for dates unless the word 'study' preceded.

Both Hermione and Draco had done fabulously for all their papers (as usual) and were enjoying the few days of relaxation they could allow themselves before they began preparing for the next set of exams.

One day, Hermione found Draco by the lake, leaning his back against a huge tree that was less than a metre away from the edge of the water.

"Hey, Draco," she said with a smile.

"Hey, 'Mione." He had a small pile of flat stones next to him and was skipping them in the water.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to the empty area next to him.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you even have to ask?"

She grinned and sat down. "You want some?" he asked, referring to the stones.

She shook her head. "No thanks. I suck at that."

He chuckled. "At last, one thing I can do better than Hermione Granger."

"That's not true and you know it." She stuck out her tongue at him.

He smiled. It still almost melted her to a puddle of goo, his smile.

"Am I really that good? You look like you're about to melt into a puddle of goo."

She turned bright red. "Am not. And you're more arrogant than you are good."

He smirked and half-bowed, as best you can when you're sitting down, anyways. "That's why you love me."

_I do love you._ "Honestly," she said instead, "if your ego swelled any more, you'd explode."

He sniggered and affectionately wrapped an arm around her. Just then, Blaise Zabini walked past. Seeing them, he hooted most immaturely. "Oooh, isn't that just _precious?_"

"Hello to you too, my lovely peachy pie!" said Draco, very loudly, making Blaise go dark umber.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Lovely peachy pie?" she inquired.

"Blaise's girlfriend calls him that all the time, and worse. I _had _to take advantage of it somehow."

"Oh yes," she said nodding seriously, "of course you do."

"I mean, it would be criminal if I didn't, don't you think?" asked Draco, smiling.

"Absolutely." She grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair gently. _This is it. _She thought. _I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. If someone had told me I would be sitting here right now in first year, I'd have laughed in their face and recommended a good therapist, but here I am. And I've never been happier. It's just perfect._

_The end._

**--**

**Hey peeps, I am SO SORRY for not updating for so long cos I had my end-of-year exams and all my brain cells had died and gone to hell. Well, they're slowly regenerating now, but it's gonna be a while cos I just had my MATH exam. TWO AND A HALF HOURS of mad torture. But I am FREE now and you can expect a lot more new chappies and fics from now till January 2010. Yeah. So, anyhoo, thanks for reading and REVIEW!! **

**The Queen Of Mischief**


End file.
